Yule Ball
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: A little something seasonal, quiet fluffy, for Harry and Severus, no particular year. If you don't like this couple don't read. Compleated unless I get requests for more!
1. Chapter 1

Yep a short little seasonal something for Snape and Harry it snuck in, I totally blame watching Labyrinth again for this story it wouldn't go away so I decided to write it down. I don't own these characters I am just borrowing them for a short while. Written for fun so please just treat it as such, a fluff and slash warning as always please go easy on my spelling and grammar I do my best despite my dyslexia.

Yule Ball.

Part one:

From the darkest corner of the room he could find Severus Snape scowled at the overly seasonally decorated great hall, the scowl became more pronounced as he watched the happy couples circling the dance floor, quickly the dark eyes scanned the room, so far tonight there was no sign of the Gryffindor golden boy and the potions master wondered for a moment what was keeping the boy from being here with his friends having what they classed as a good time.

With a shrug to himself, Severus decided now was a good time to depart from the party, quietly the head of Slytherin left the great hall by one of the side doors, as the dark man walked towards his dungeon rooms he heard music coming from nearby, intrigued by this the potions master turned in the direction of the lovely classical music and began to follow it.

Severus came to a halt right before the door to his potions class room, with a growing feeling of dread the dark haired man opened the door and froze his dark eyes widening with surprise.

The scene before him was like something out of some ones dreams, people filled the now fancifully decorated class room, they looked as if they had stepped out of a fantasy ball room beautiful dresses flowed and cloaks swirled as the people moved to the music of a beautiful waltz. The potions master shook his head in disbelief it was one heck of an illusion, a spell like this was hard to make let alone maintain for any great period of time and he felt a grudging respect for the artist of this beautiful and complex illusion spread out before him.

As Snape watched a nearby pair of dancers moved past him to revile Harry Potter standing alone watching the dancers, the dark eyes widened even further than before, the younger man was dressed in a gothic style coat, with a ruffled shirt the black trousers all the cloths were for once nicely fitted to the green eyed man making the most of the figure he had. The potions master had to admit it the other wizard looked fit for the ball and after noticing this fact, Severus found himself wondering why on earth was he down here in the dungeons making an illusion like this rather than being up stairs dancing the night away in the arms of some beautiful woman.

The head of Slytherin was about to say something acidic to Harry when the younger man moved away from the wall he had been standing against and stood up strait, following the green eyed man's intense gaze, Severus saw a figure was coming through the dancers towards the Gryffindor, the dancers were quickly making way for this other man, the darkly dressed man held out a hand to Harry in a commanding gesture, the younger wizard flush slightly before he accepted the offered hand.

Quickly the taller man pulled the green eyed wizard close to him, with wide eyes Harry looked up at him, then the ebony haired man swirled them out into the dancers, as the Gryffindor and this mysterious man danced closer to the potions master Severus's surprise increased to a whole new level as the man who was holding Harry so close in this intricate dance was none other than himself.

The dark haired man watched with his heart thundering in his ears as Harry sighed happily and laid his head on the illusions chest and allowed the older man to guide him in the dance. "This is perfect." The younger man murmured happily.

Snape's dark eyes flew wide once more, why was Harry doing this and why did it seeing the younger man like this make him feel so warm inside? How the potions master wanted to go out into that dance right now, he wanted to claim Harry from the arms of that illusion of himself and actually dance with him. Severus blinked rapidly at his train of thought wondering when had his heart become so engaged with Harry Potter, when had he fallen in love with the younger man?

The dark haired man shook himself slightly, him in love with Harry Potter, that just wasn't possible was it? Then why was he standing here watching the younger wizard dancing with an illusion of himself, why wasn't he telling Potter off and why did watching him dance with someone else even if it were a double of himself make the potions master itch to take action? They were all questions which lead the potions master to an uneasy conclusion because somehow at some point he had actually started to care for Harry Potter.

As the music died away Harry and his partner slowly came to a halt the Gryffindor let out a deep sigh before he slowly pulled back and looked up at the illusion. "Well I think I let myself indulge in this fantasy far too long, I might get caught and I could only imagine what people would say if this got out."

Snape watched as the younger man dismissed all of the beautiful illusion and turned towards the door, black eyes met green, the Gryffindor went pale, his eyes went wide, and the potions master stepped into his class room quickly pulling the door to the class room closed behind him.

Hastily the bat of the dungeons swept towards the other man his robes billowing out round him as he went, Harry quickly backed away from the teacher who was looking at him strangely, the green eyed man gulped hurriedly the younger man went to dodge round the potions master who swiftly blocked the way. The Gryffindor let out a surprised gasp, then gulped again as the older man backed him up into the teachers desk the green eyed man placed both hands on the desk behind him to keep his balance and leant back away from the potions master.

Something about the way Harry was before him right now made something inside the other man stir, he hadn't felt like this for years, Snape hadn't found someone who could give him such thrills before, Harry made him feel so alive and it felt good to have his pray cornered like this. "What did you think you were doing?" Snape asked him in dangerous tones a slight growl to his voice.

"Umm I was trying to enjoy myself sir..."

"And hanging around in my class room creating illusions is how you chose to amuse yourself?"

"I don't see why how I amuse myself should be of any concern to you!" Harry yelled at the older man pushing away from the dark slightly.

Snape raised both inky brows at the younger man leaning in slightly closer to him, trying not to show his satisfaction as the handsome Gryffindor leant back onto the desk again. "Really now, I think it is very much my concern especially when you are including me in those illusions." The younger man took a deep breath his vivid green eyes widening, the potions master smirked down at him. "Yes that's right Mr Potter I saw it all."

The younger man went pale, his eyes grew wider, the dark wizard lent closer to the other man, slowly Severus placed a hand to the young man's chest, the green eyes darted down to the hand then back to the man leaning over him. "Professor what are you going to do?"

"Ask you why you chose to dance with me."

The Gryffindor flushed. "Because I've always wanted to."

"Really now, so why didn't you ask me?"

"No offence sir, but considering how blatantly you hate me, you are not exactly the kind of person I'd want to try asking, the other reason I didn't ask you to dance with me was because, I have a funny feeling that if I did try asking you I would be risking more detentions then I could probably serve for the rest of my life time."

The older man smirked down at the now trapped man. "Ahh well Mr Potter you never know unless you ask."

"Well I can hardly ask you to dance bent back almost double over your desk now can I?"

The black brows rose again. "No I suppose not." The older man agreed, reluctantly Severus drew back realising the Gryffindor, the younger man quickly stood striating his clothing, Harry opened his mouth to speak to the head of Slytherin, when suddenly the door to the class room swung open with a squeak, both men turned to glare at whoever hand intruded on there privacy.

They found that the intruder was none other than Headmistress McGonagal she looking round the door at them, the older woman smiled at the two men. "Ahh here you both are! The last dance of the ball is about to start and I think it would be best if you were both there for it."

Harry sighed he looked at the potions master, who looked back at him with an equally annoyed expression on his face, however both men knew far better than to argue with the Scottish witch, reluctantly they followed her from the class room and back up into the castle.

As Harry and the dark man entered the ball room an awed silence fell over the room, Snape instantly noticed both the silence as well as the fact that he and his Gryffindor companion were getting strange looks from the rest of the school, but it was not till the onyx eyed man look down at his companion that the potions master realised why they were being given these peculiar looks by everyone.

Harry had at some point brought his right hand under the potion masters left, the young man's hand was fisted firmly under his and Severus's dark clad arm lay along the Gryffindors, his long fingers were loosely closed around the fist of Harry's hand and too all who observed them, it clearly looked as if the green eyed man were escorting Snape to the ball as his date for the evening.

The potions master also noticed that the younger man was standing straighter then he normally did, Harry was also radiating a kind of calmness and strength that he normally never possessed. The older man did not dare move his hand from where it was, to do so would be humiliating not only for himself, but also for Harry and the headmistress who was smiling at the pair of them as if all her Yule's had come at once.

The first person to move towards the two men was unsurprisingly Ginny Weasely, there was a look of thunder on her face, Severus watched amazed as his companion turned his green eyed gaze onto the young woman, who halted midstride and then backed away from whatever look Harry was giving her. After this interaction with her the potions master could feel the magical power that was radiating off of the younger man next to him, the way which Harry was being openly protective of the non other than himself was quiet shocking for the dark haired man.

At that moment Severus's thoughts vanished, as the music of the last song of the Yule ball began to play, with a grace that Snape hadn't even known Harry possessed the green eyed wizard escorted him out onto the floor, the younger man turned to face the dark bat of the dungeons he bowed formally, quickly but gracefully Severus's returned the bow, then Harry stepped forward, one hand found the potion masters slender waist the other found his left hand and the younger man began to quietly circle the floor with his unconventional partner.

The dark haired man was surprised to find that Harry was actually a very good dancer, smooth and precise in his movements, the older wizard had never felt so relaxed dancing with someone as he did with this younger man, however the green eyes of his partner were fixed on his shoulder not daring to look at him and Snape found he really did want those wonderful green eyes to be looking up at him as they danced.

Slowly other couples began to join them on the floor, many others though were standing at the edges of the floor watching Harry and Severus dancing, some were saying how they went well together and others were of cause disagreeing with this, the two men who were the object of these heated conversations didn't seem to notice at all. Now that they had been joined by other couples on the dance floor Harry slowly looked up into his partner's eyes and found that for once in his life Severus was actually smiling at him.

Encouraged by this the younger wizard smiled softly up at the other man, subtly the green eyed man drew Severus closer to his body, the older man's smile widened and he carefully tightened his hold on Harry.

Far too soon for both men's liking the music came to its end, Harry placed his arm out as it had been before, the potions master placed his into its former position and gracefully the two men glided soundlessly off of the floor together.

Harry quietly to the side of the hall, gently the Gryffindor moved his hand so that he was holding the other man's hand, Harry bowed politely over it, kissed the back of the pail hand and then the palm. Swiftly the older man realised that the dance was over Harry was intending to let him go for the night, much to his astonishment the head of Slytherin found that he really did not wish for Harry to let him go any time soon, so subtly the dark haired man held onto the tips of the Gryffindors fingers, the green eyed man seemed to sense that something was wrong with his companion and once more moved closer to the other man.

Immediately the older wizard laid his hand over Harry's right one, the other wizard reacted to this gesture by instantly fisting the hand under his, with a smirk of satisfaction to himself Severus possessively laid his arm along that of his partner before clasping his long fingers softly round the edges of the fist. "Will you escort me back to my rooms Mr Potter?" The potions master asked him softly, knowing that this would merely add to the speculation that they had come to the ball as a couple.

With a polite bow of the head Harry answered his question. "Of cause I will sir."

Together they quietly left the ball room, completely ignoring the heated whispers and obvious stairs that followed them from the room. Harry escorted Severus down into the dungeons, they came to the potion masters door and the Gryffindor turned to the older man who still kept his hand and arm on that of the other wizard. "I should go sir."

"No Harry, come in and have a drink with me."

Surprised by this request and the use of his first name, both brows of the younger man flew up but he bowed his head in response to the other man's request. Severus leant in to his door, quietly the head of Slytherin whispered the password, the door swung in, and finally releasing Harry's arm the older man stepped inside closely followed by his younger companion.

Severus gestured to a chair. "Please sit."

The green eyed man sat in one of the large leather chairs that were before the fire place, the potions master brought them a glass each of fire whisky, he settled in the chair next to him companion and handed the glass over. "You dance very well Harry."

The Gryffindor shrugged slightly. "I have been practising sir."

"Harry if I am using you first name, then you are more than welcome to use mine."

Again the head bow in confirmation of this. "Very well Severus."

"I have to admit I enjoyed dancing with you and the way you behaved round me, why do you not act like that around me more often?"

The younger man raised both brows at his companion as if the answer to this question should be obvious. "I was not sure how you would receive it Severus."

"How long have you been gay Harry?"

"I realised in about my third year, I kept up appearances for my own reasons and before you ask it, I fell in love with you in my fourth year, I'm not really sure how or when but that's the way of these things some times."

"Harry are you sure that you love me?"

Slowly the young man turned, his green eyes met the onyx ones of the potions master. "Yes, very sure Severus. I don't expect you to return what I feel that wouldn't be fair on you, but I am grateful you let me do all the things which I did to you tonight."

After a long but companionable silence Harry quietly rose from his chair, he placed the empty glass on the table nearby and smiled at his host. "Thank you for the drink and everything else Severus. Good night."

Stunned into silence by the confessions of the younger wizard the potions master didn't answer, an hour later the dark haired man went to bed confused as to what he should do with his new found knowledge. Then a plan formed in his ever so cunning Slytherin mind, slowly Severus smiled to himself, it would be good to surprise Harry in return, after all he knew exactly what the other man dreamt of thanks to his illusion from earlier, now all he had to do was make sure that the other wizard did something worthy of detention...


	2. Chapter 2

(Due to requests here is part two!)

Part two:

Harry entered potions quietly talking to his two friends, as the class settled down their teacher came striding into the room, many quick glances went between the potions master and the boy who lived, Harry however was not playing into the gossips hands, he was not looking at the older man instead the green eyed man was settling his quill next to parchment for notes and waiting quietly with the rest of the class for the professor to begin.

Snape looked round the room with his usual sneer firmly in place. "Today we are going to make love potions...and before you all get existed this is only so you know the effects of such a potion, in case one should ever be used on you. You will not be allowed to try the potions, nor are you allowed to remove them from my class room, anyone caught doing so will face punishment."

The head of Slytherin wrote the directions on the board. "Now get into pairs and come collect your ingredients."

The class shifted, when Severus looked round it was to find Harry paired up with Ron, the potions master watched as his partner from the night before came up to the desk to collect the ingredients for the potion, Snape made sure to hand Harry the bundle he had made especially for his use.

Half way through class the sound the dark haired man had been hoping to hear came to his ears a low pitched hissing, quickly the potions master stalked over to Ron and Harry, the Gryffindors had for once done the sensible thing and least removed the cauldron from the heat. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasely what have you done this time?"

"I'm not sure sir, I was sure that we had added everything to the cauldron correctly." Harry said softly.

"Obviously that is incorrect Mr Potter or your potion would not be hissing and turned such a delightful colour of orange, when it is in fact supposed to be red." The raven haired man said to the younger wizard sarcastically.

"But we were being so careful." The green eyed man said to the older wizard a tone of disappointment to his voice.

"Obviously not careful enough, 10 points from Gryffindor for stupidity and detention tonight Mr Potter at seven, do not be late. Before you even think about objecting to that Mr Weasely, I'll tell you right now that if you do you'll be joining him scrubbing cauldrons tonight, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes sir." The red head answered quietly, shooting Harry an apologetic look, which the other Gryffindor returned with a small smile and a shrug.

At exactly seven that night Harry stood before the door to the potions class room, the young man sighed, then nervously he reached out turned the handle of the door, the Gryffindor fixed his eyes on the floor and quietly entered the room without even looking up.

As the class room door closed behind him, it snapped with a locking spell and a silencing charm spread round the room, quickly Harry spun to look at the now locked door his green eyes wide with shock, slowly he turned back round the room before him was pitch black, the young wizard frowned in confusion. "Hello Professor Snape?"

As soon as he spoke the class room began to brighten, the room was devoid of desks, decorations began to appear on the walls, people also began to appear from nowhere, soft music began to play. Wide eyed Harry looked round, this was just like his illusion, the only difference being these people were all dressed in a gothic Victorian style not in his more fantasy style.

For a brief moment Harry wondered who was creating this illusion, then felt stupid for even wondering, there was only one other person in the whole school knew of his illusion so that meant it had to be Severus. As Harry realised that, he suddenly knew without a doubt that this whole detention, had been a plot to get him down here in the dungeons alone, this realisation lead the young man to wonder why was the potions master creating this wonderful illusion for him.

With a shrug to himself the Gryffindor looked down at himself and suddenly felt vastly under dressed both for such a grand setting and such a formal occasion.

Quickly the young man put his bag down and pulled his wand out, Harry transfigured his clothing into something more appropriate, nice black fitted trousers, a pair of black boots, a ruffle fronted shirt a nice log fitted black jacket that had wide lapels and fell to his knees.

Harry looked down at himself he was missing something...the green eyes lit up as the wizard realised what it was, quickly Harry pulled a spare jumper from his now discarded school bag, the young man waved the wand above his jumper conjuring it into a top hat, carefully Harry placed the hat atop his head and then with a smile went out into the illusion wondering to himself when the master of this illusion was going to join him.

Harry didn't have to wait long, the young man felt the other mans penetrating gaze on him and turned to find Severus descending on him in his Victorian finery, as the older wizard approached him, the Gryffindor took in his appearance, the dark cloths fitted him well making the most of his slender but strong figure.

The potions master came to a halt before the green eyed man, he bowed politely to Harry, who respectfully returned the bow and the dark man held out a hand out to him. "Dance with me?" The head of Slytherin asked him softly.

"Of cause." Harry smiled as he placed his hand carefully into that of his partner.

Snape possessively closed his long fingers round the other man's hand, then lead the younger man out onto the floor, when they reached the middle of the dance, quietly the older man drew his partner close, he spread his left long fingered hand onto Harry's waist the other grasped the younger man's hand firmly and the two men began to dance a sedate waltz together.

Slowly the Gryffindor looked up into his dance partner's dark eyes and smiled softly. "So you crafty Slytherin are you completely happy now?" Harry asked Snape cheekily.

The potions masters gaze became more intense as he answered this question. "No not quiet yet, but I am sure that this fact will be remedied soon."

"Really now?" Harry asked raising both brows with interest at the other man.

Severus smirked down at his partner knowingly. "Oh yes, after all I have no desire to relinquish my partner, not after this dance, or any other dance that might follow it, not even from that dance which is known as life."

The Gryffindors eyes widened. "I knew Slytherin's were possessive..."

"Oh believe me Harry you have no idea, now I have you I'm not going to let you go."

"If this is just because I..." This sentence was never completed, Severus drew Harry to him tightly, then swept in and crushed his lips to those of the younger man.

The green eyes widened for a moment, then closed, the young man wrapped both arms round the potion master, leaning into the kiss returning it with equal passion. The older man growled slightly before pulling back from Harry, slowly the dark eyes took in the flushed cheeks of the other man, then the kiss swollen, slightly parted lips before him and Severus instantly felt passion flare into life again.

Slowly the green eyes opened and met the gaze of the older wizard. "But my mother and my father..." The Gryffindor stuttered out flushing as he spoke.

"I bless them for giving me you. I love you, I don't know when it happened, but it was at the ball I realised I didn't want to lose you ever." The older man told his partner as gently as he could whilst still holding Harry to him tightly.

"Severus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Shut up and kiss me again."

The older man smiled softly down at the man in his arms, quickly Snape leant in, his lips found those of the other wizard once more they kissed Harry leant up into the kiss deepening it, the dark man smiled softly he ran a hand down the other wizards back noticing the little shiver of pleasure the green eyed man gave, the two men kept kissing until they finally had to pull apart for air.

"So does this mean next time I go to a ball, I don't have to look for a date?" The Gryffindor asked the professor his green eyes sparkling with laughter.

Severus raised one dark brow at the other man. "Yes I'm afraid to say Mr Potter, that from now on the only person you are taking to any kind of function as a date is myself."

"Ahh well I'm sure I can adjust to that idea with some persuasion." The younger man said smirking in a very Slytherin way.

The potions master smirked right back at him. "Really now and just what kind of persuasion did you have in mind Harry?"

The green eyed wizard placed one hand on the older man's chest, then looked up at the other wizard threw his eye lashes. "Oh you're a very cleaver man Severus, I'm sure you can think of some way to convince me that I should bow to your wishes in this matter."

With another smirk the dark eyed man, drew his wand out carefully Severus dismissed the illusion, then quickly lead Harry out of the class room, through the adjoining door to his office and through this room and into his bedroom.

Wordlessly the older man pushed the Gryffindor into the room first, Severus followed the brunette in, quickly placing a locking charm on the door behind them and a silencing spell round the room.

Curious the brunette raised his brows at the man before him, who smiled at him and explained. "This is necessary for what I have in mind to persuade you to see my point of view in this case."

"Oh I see." Slowly Harry walked away from Snape, carefully the younger man sat on the edge of the large four poster black bed in the centre of the bedroom and looked back at the other man. "Well then please persuade away."

Quickly Snape stalked across the room to the bed, when Severus got there he leant over Harry slowly pushing him back till the scruffy haired man lay back on his bed, the bright green eyes were looking up at him lovingly.

With a smile for the one he loved the older wizard slowly ran his hands over the jacket and shirt the other man wore. "You've got on far too much clothing, let me help you with that." Severus whispered to him softly as those long nimble fingers began to work on the buttons of the Gryffindors cloths.

Suddenly nervous Harry flushed slightly, but gave himself up willingly into the care of the older man who clearly loved him and knew exactly what he wanted to do...

(There part two oh is it slightly warm in here or is it just me? I think I might leave it here but if people want I'll add more I will.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Due to more requests I added another part, not really a lemon person, so this is actually my first attempt at one, please go easy on me!)

Part three:

Severus had finally undone the last button on the young man's clothes, slowly the older wizard pushed the young man's shirt and jacket aside. His dark eyes quickly took in Harry's toned seeker chest. Severus let out a murmur of appreciation before kissing his way over the golden skin, the green eyed man gasped and fisted his hands into the bedclothes.

Severus pulled back slightly, the onyx eyes meeting emerald. "You're so responsive Harry, have you ever done it before?"

"No Severus, you're my first."

"Are you sure that you want me to do this?" The head of Slytherin asked him a touch of wonder to his voice.

The younger man smiled at the other wizard above him. "Yes, very sure."

Carefully Harry rose slightly, he took off his jacked and shirt, throwing them on to the floor, before wriggling out from under the dark man and moving his way into the centre of the Slytherins' bed. Slowly the green eyed man looked back at Severus, who was watching him, the dark eyes filled with passion.

The Gryffindor lowered himself onto the middle of the older wizards bed, rolled over, then he looked back at Snape again opening his arms top the dark haired man. "Come here and take me Severus."

The Slytherin did not have to be told twice. Quickly the older man made his way across the bed, shedding clothes as he went, to where Harry laid, the younger wizard´s green eyes widened at the sight of the pail skinned man's form. "God Severus you're so handsome."

The potions master flushed slightly, but before he could speak the Gryffindors fingers where up onto his chest and all thoughts vanished from his mind as those deft fingers wove paths over his skin. The dark haired man groaned, he could feel himself becoming excited by Harry's reverent treatment of him. "Oh sweat Merlin, Harry..."

"You like that?"

"Yes I do..." Severus leant in, his mouth found that of the younger man, the older man kissed him savagely, his tongue ran over the other man's lips demanding entrance and with a happy murmur Harry granted it.

The dark bat of the dungeons plundered the younger man's mouth, enjoying every moan and gasp he wrenched from the man under him. The two men were eventually forced apart by lack of air. Breathing hard Harry stared up at the dark eyed man, carefully the he ran his fingers into the long black hair and found it wasn't greasy, it was soft and silky. The young man then ran the same hand over the professor's cheek. The potions master surprised Harry slightly by turning his face into the hand and kissing the palm of his hand and then looking down at him with those intense dark eyes. "I waited so long for love to find me and just when I'd given up hope, you arrive."

"Am I all you'd been waiting for Severus?" The young man asked him shyly.

"Oh yes, everything and so much more."

The Gryffindor smiled at him. "I didn't know you could be such a romantic."

"Only when it comes to you Harry, that's why I am not going to share you, you are mine." Severus grinned down at the man under him as the younger man gasped and wriggled slightly. "Say it Harry, say your mine and I'll go further." The older man promised before moving in and nipping gently at Harry's earlobe.

The emerald eyes flew wide, the young man arched up into the older man and gasped in pleasure. "I'm yours Severus, all yours, please!"

The Slytherin smirked down at Harry. "We both still have on far too much clothing, in my view." Carefully, the Potions master ran his hands back down over the younger man, his fingers found the Gryffindor´s trousers and began to remove them. With a smile Harry arched up from the bed so that Severus could remove them. He did so, deftly taking the underwear with the trousers leaving the one man to ever love the bat of the dungeons laying completely naked in his bed.

The younger man folded his arms and glared up at the other wizard. "Well now this is hardly fair."

"Whoever said life was fair was lying or trying to sell you something."

The Gryffindor shook his head, amusement dancing in his eyes. Carefully the Head of Slytherin ran down the other man, stroking, gently touching the golden skin, Harry moaned arching his body into the hands of his Potions master.

The dark haired man couldn't help but smile at the Gryffindor´s ardent reaction to his attentions. Severus leant into Harry letting his lips follow the same path his hands had, revelling in every moan and whimper that broke from the younger wizard. "So responsive Harry."

Harry groaned slightly. "Severus, for Merlin's sake, stop torturing me."

"Only if you agree to never be with anyone but me Harry, you're not allowed to take any one but me to any kind of function." The potions master stated boldly, running one hand down between them caressing the hardness of the other man, when he found it.

The younger wizard's eyes closed, he hissed in pleasure. _"Severus." _The young man whispered in parseltongue.

The dark eyes widened and the Potions master let out his own groan of pleasure, there was something about the sound of that hissing language that sent pleasure rippling through Severus. "Promise me, Harry."

"I will, if you will at least join me in my naked state."

With a slight chuckle the Potions master did as his lover requested. The older man moved back from Harry, carefully shedding his own trousers and underwear before joining him once again on the bed and pinning the younger man beneath him once more. "Well love, I have done as you have requested, so will you promise to do what I ask of you? Will you swear here and now, to only take me to all functions and that you will be mine and only mine."

"I swear it Severus. This oath I will freely take, I will take only you to any gatherings, I am your and only yours, my soul, my body, my heart, all of me belongs to you."

The dark haired man's eyes went wide, as he felt Harry's magic reaching out to him, to bind himself to the Potions master with a vow that would not be broken by any kind of magic. It was a promise, a bond, that Severus knew would mean that they would wed... Severus found that he couldn't resist the oath the green eyed was making him nor the way his love was binding to him and leaned his forehead on to that of Harry, allowing his own magic to bind him in return. "You do know what you have just done and what I have done to you?"

"Yes Severus I know, I felt it."

"And you'd do this with me?"

"Yes of course. I love you. Now why don't we finish what we have started", The young wizard said, lifting his hips slightly and wriggling against the dark haired man suggestively.

The Potions master grinned down at the naked man on his bed. "With great pleasure."

Severus let his hands drift over the naked chest of the man before him, Harry sighed with pleasure, the emerald eyes fixing on the face of the man he loved. Quickly Snape began to kiss and nibble on the neck of the younger wizard, the Gryffindor reacted instantly moaning and wriggling against the body of the older man. "Severus... oh Severus."

The dark eyed man moved his hands down over him, his long fingers cupping the younger man's hips, before they moved in touching him gently, moving his fingers over the stiff length he found waiting there. "Goodness me, you are very needy Harry."

"That's because I've spent years waiting to have you."

"As have I love, as have I ..." Severus curled his fingers round the younger man's firm length.

Harry took a deep breath, the older man let his fingers rub and caress the younger man drawing forth more of those delightful noises. The Gryffindor reached out and pulled Severus closer, kissing him deeply. The older man responded to the kiss, but still kept teasing the other man.

Slowly the two men pulled apart from the kiss, emerald eyes and onyx met, the younger man writhed against Severus', rubbing against the hardness that had formed there. The Potions master gasped with pleasure; gently he pulled back from the young man's embrace, and carefully rolled the Gryffindor man onto his front. "Get up onto your hands and knees, Harry."

Without protest the younger man obeyed the other wizard. "This may hurt a little at first."

"It's alright Severus, I understand."

Reassured by this the older man moved up behind his love, carefully placed both hands to the young man's back and began to stroke over it. With a contented murmur Harry arched back into those hands, the potions master moved his hands further back caressing over the younger man´s arse. The Gryffindor gasped softly, slowly Severus reached under Harry, curling his fingers round the hard length he found waiting there and began to pump it. Harry moaned loudly and whimpered.

With a grin the older man began to tease the other man with his dexterous fingers, listening with delight to the noises of the younger wizard. Severus kissed the young man's back, drawing forth more of those exquisite noises which aroused him so much. "Severus... More...Please." The young man said desperately.

Happy to comply with this request from Harry, Snape carefully pushed one finger into the tight entrance of the younger man. The Gryffindor whimpered with both pain and pleasure and slowly a second finger joined the first. Harry threw his head back, he gasped and shivered slightly. "Oh sweet Merlin, please, Severus please."

"Please what Harry?" The older wizard asked, moving his two fingers in and out of the young man's hole. Severus' other hand was still rubbing the Gryffindor´s hard length, in time to those finger thrusts.

"Take me... for Merlin's sake...Severus, please just take me..."

The Potions master grinned down at the younger man, slowly Snape removed the two fingers he had been using to widen the other man so he would be ready for him. The dark haired wizard gripped Harry's waist, before carefully beginning to push himself into the young man. Harry cried out with both pain and pleasure from the strange intrusion of the other man. He felt Severus still to allow him time to adjust to this new feeling. When the pain had subsided a little, Harry pushed himself back onto Snape slightly. Taking this to mean he could continue, the Potions master pushed forward further until he was fully inside Harry.

The Gryffindor moaned with the pleasure these new sensations were bringing him. Harry found that having the man he loved inside him like this was a most pleasurable experience, one he would look forward to repeating often.

Harry's green eyes widened, as Snape pulled back and pushed in again, the messy haired man gasped and then let out a long moan. Urged on by the younger man's response, Severus began to thrust in and out of him harder, the Potions master allowed his own noises of pleasure to join those of his lover, who was quite clearly as lost in this moment as he was.

The passion building between the two men was growing intense, Harry had begun to thrust back onto the older wizard. It was this action that made Severus unable to hold himself back any longer, the dark eyed man stiffened inside Harry and came hard. "Harry..." Severus cried out with passion.

The feeling of his lover coming inside him was too much for Harry, who spilt his own seed and cried out with pleasure. "Severus."

Carefully the Potions master drew out from Harry, he grabbed his wand from the bedside, muttering a cleaning charm, before placing it back down on the bedside. The two men, still naked, got under the sheets on the bed, Severus turned to Harry, pulling him into his arms and gazing into his lovers green eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, I hope we can do that again soon." The messy haired man told Severus gently, kissing his chin and yawning gently.

"Of course we can do it again, but from the sound of that yawn, you need to rest."

"Rest is good." Harry agreed nuzzling into the older man's shoulder.

The Potions master lay back in the bed, stroking Harry's hair and enjoying the afterglow of a truly wonderful experience. When Snape looked down at the man he loved a while later, he was fast asleep. The older wizard smiled at him before placing a kiss on his cheek, Severus closed his own eyes and joined the young man in sleep.

(There I did it! I can't believe it! First time ever! Yay! Somehow though this still doesn't feel finished a chapter four may be?)


	4. Chapter 4

(Thank you for all the encouragement and suggestions, you may find some of them here!)

Part four:

It was the morning of the day after the ball and some residence of Hogwarts were still finding it hard to adjust to the idea that Harry Potter had brought Severus Snape as his date to the ball, others however were not so surprised...

The two men entered the hall side by side, seemingly unaffected by the silence that instantly fell. With a smile for the older man, Harry walked away from his side and settled at the Gryffindor table beside Ron and Hermione.

The Bat of the dungeon's quietly made his way to the staff table. The other professors were wise enough not to try asking the dark man questions. Severus sat and began to eat breakfast in silence with Minerva smiling at him. It was quite clear from her smiles, that Snape wasn't going to have to ask her if she approved of Harry and his new relationship. After all the Headmistress looked like the preverbal cat who got the cream.

Slowly Ron turned to look at his best friend. "So you're gay then?"

Both Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes at the red head. "Of course, why else would I come to the ball with Snape?"

"But my sister...Cho?" Ron sputtered.

"Are the only two women I ever dated, that should have been a big enough clue for you Ron. Besides which, I have a funny feeling that no straight man describes his fist kiss as wet."

"Yes but still, Snape?" This best friend asked clearly shocked.

Slowly green eyes fell on the man next to him and darkened dangerously. "Ron, be very, very careful right now."

The redhead gulped and let the conversation slide onto another topic. Harry looked over his head at the bushy haired witch next to Ron and rolled his eyes. The young woman grinned at him, she shrugged and then gazed at something over Harry's shoulder.

The messy haired man turned to find Draco Malfoy standing behind him. "Yes, Malfoy, what is it?" Harry asked with a deep sigh.

"Are you and my godfather really together?"

The Gryffindor bowed his head slightly in a yes, and the blond smirked down at Harry. "If I had known you like Slytherin men, I would have tried for you myself."

The green eyed man smirked right back. "You are a fine looking man Malfoy, just not my idea of heaven."

With an overly dramatic gesture, Draco placed a hand to his heart. "I am wounded, shot to through heart!"

Harry shook his head and smiled up at him. The blond leant into the other wizard slightly and whispered to his ear. "Take good care of him."

With another smile the Gryffindor bowed his head again to the Slytherin. The ice prince straightened and walked away, quite happy that Harry would indeed take care of Severus.

Over the next few weeks, the newly outed couple were the centre of attention, both good and bad. The two men had dealt with all the attention with surprising grace and fortitude on Harry's side, and with a snarling snapping attitude on Severus'.

Slowly time passed and sure enough the next big event at Hogwarts was looming on the horizon, the Valentines ball. It seemed to Severus that every woman and all the gay men were determined that Harry Potter was going to be their date for this ball.

Despite the fact that the green eyed man said no to everyone who asked him to go with them, they just kept asking. Even when Harry stated firmly that he already had a date, it didn't stop, some people even asked who his date was, at this point Harry just looked at those people as is if they were blind or stupid.

To say, that all of these people trying to win him away from Severus, the man who was now promised to him, was annoying the Head of Slytherin, would be a slight understatement. The Potions master was hanging onto his temper by a very slowly fraying thread.

This thread finally snapped just two nights before the ball at dinner in the great hall, when Ginny Weasley had walked up to Harry in front of the entire student body and staff saying to the wizard very boldly.:"So Harry, when are you going to ask me to the ball?"

A hushed silence fell over the hall, as everyone waited for Harry's answer. This silence however was not broken by the young man's answer, but by Severus Snape slamming his chair back from the staff table. All eyes travelled from the two Gryffindors to the Head of Slytherin, who made quite a frightening and spectacular sight as he descended from the dais in a swirl of black.

No one dared to move, as he stalked towards Harry and Ginny, fury etched into every line of his being. In fact the golden boy was sure a few people had forgotten to breathe. The green eyed man felt his lover stand behind him, then two slender pale hands came to rest on his shoulders and Harry knew without even looking that Severus was now glaring from behind him, down at the young woman in front of them. "I've had enough! Harry Potter is not going to this ball with you Miss Weasley, in fact he will not be going with any of you, because Harry is going to the ball with me. So I suggest that no one else even contemplates asking him. Is that perfectly clear?" The older wizard told the young witch in low commanding tones that echoed round the hall.

"But why would Harry want to go with you?" The redhead asked uncertainly.

With a smirk Snape answered this question. "Harry is going with me because he is mine."

"Yours?" The young woman asked, a slight squeak to her voice.

"Yes, mine." The Potions master affirmed with a slight growl to his voice.

"Oh." Was all Ginny could say to this statement.

Slowly Harry turned in his lovers grasp and looked up at the other man. "Well that's one way to let them know I'm out of bounds I suppose."

Severus growled down at his lover, the grip on the younger wizard's shoulders tightening slightly. "I'm sorry but I just couldn't..." The Potions master shrugged helplessly.

"Its fine, I'd rather they knew." Harry said with a gentle smile for Snape.

"Good." His proclamation made the Potions master release his lover, before stalking back to the table and starting to eat his meal once again.

It was therefore to no one's surprise, when Harry came to the Valentines ball escorting Severus. The two men where in the same passion they had been at the Yule ball. There were still those who made attempts to separate them, but all who tried failed miserably. Harry looked at his partner and smiled. "You'd think they would give up trying to get us apart."

"Hopefully they will eventually get the hint that we are quite happy together."

"I hope so."

Draco and Blaise walked over to the pair arm in arm. The blond smiled at them before he spoke. "So are you two planning to dance tonight?"

Slowly the two wizards looked at each other, then to Draco and Blaise. "Don't tell me that people keep trying to separate us just because we haven't danced." Harry said with a sigh.

Draco grinned at the Gryffindor. "Alright, I won't tell you that's why."

Harry rolled his eyes and Severus lifted one brow at his godson. "Shall we take to the floor then, Severus?" Harry asked his partner softly.

"If it's going to stop those idiots from thinking that they have a chance with you, then yes."

The younger man smiled at Severus. "Maybe some of them want a chance at you."

Snape didn't get a chance to comment on what Harry had just said. A slow song had started to play and Harry was leading him out onto the floor. The two men held each other close as they circled the floor in time to the music.

The Potions master felt contentment wash over him as he danced with Harry, it soothed him to be able to claim the younger man in such a public way. The Gryffindor smiled up at Severus, who shocked half of the school by smiling back. As the song came to its end the two men retired from the dance floor.

Severus and Harry did not go back out onto the dance floor until the final dance of the evening. To the dark eyed man this dance felt so much better and more magical than the first of that night, after all the expectations of others had not forced them onto the floor.

Harry's hand was back on his waist and the young man's hand was firmly gripping his other hand, as they twisted, turned and twirled through the final waltz of the evening. Severus gently but firmly pulled Harry closer to him, the younger man allowed him to do so and smiled up at the Potions master.

Slowly the music came to a close, Harry stood in the centre of the floor, still holding Severus. Slowly the young man lowered the hand he had been holding for the waltz. Harry drew it to his lips and kissed this hand, whilst his other hand remained on Snape's waist.

Soon they were the only ones left on the floor, a smirk spread over Harry's face and suddenly Severus felt concerned. A Slytherin smirk on that young man's face somehow looked extremely dangerous. "Harry what are you doing?" The Head of Slytherin asked gently.

"Trust me." Was the only answer the older man received.

It wasn't too long before every one was looking at them, Snape hated being the centre of so much attention, he tugged on the one hand Harry held, but the young man didn't move at first. Then slowly he let go of the raven haired man's waist, drew something from his pocket and knelt down.

Severus' dark eyes went wide, as did those of most of the people present. Slowly the green eyed man looked up at Snape, he opened the hand he had put into his pocket and the onyx eyes of the other man widened even further. In Harry's palm lay a white gold ring topped with a deep green emerald to match his eyes. "Severus Snape, I made you a promise, one neither of us can break, so here I kneel before you to ask you: will you marry me?"

Gasps ran round the hall, but Harry and Severus had eyes only for each other. "Yes Harry, I'll marry you."

With a large smile plastered on his face the young man rose from where he had knelt, and lipped the band onto the finger of the man he loved. Possessively Harry took the other man's hand, he fisted it under Severus' left, and with a small smile the Potions master lay his arm along Harry's loosely closing his long fingers round that fist.

Hermione dashed over followed by headmistress McGonagall. "Oh congratulations!" The young bushy haired witch said beaming at them.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry said returning her smile with one of his own.

The headmistress smiled at the pair of them. "Congratulations to you both. I assume that you intend to wed once you have graduated Harry."

"Yes, I am hoping that my love will not think me to forward in asking if you will allow us to wed from here."

Snape's eyes widened, his lover of just three months seemed to know his heart well. The Potions master gazed down at Harry, the green eyes met the dark eyes of the Bat of the dungeons. "Yes, I agree, it would be appropriate for us to marry from here, this is after all home."

"Yes, home for both of us." Harry agreed softly.

Minerva smiled widely at the two men she loved as sons. "Good, I am glad to hear it. I take it that means you will be taking the defence against the Dark Arts position Harry?"

"Yes Minerva I will."

"Good." Satisfied the older witch walked away.

Harry turned to his lover and smiled gently. Draco and Blaise were the next to come over to the engaged pair. "Congratulations." Said Blaise with a small smile.

"Congratulations to both of you." Draco said with one of his rare smiles.

"Thank you." Harry said with a smile of his own. Severus on the other hand just lowered his head in acceptance of their good wishes.

With the ice now broken, many others came up to congratulate, others of course did not, but Harry and Severus didn't really care about their opinions. After all it wouldn't be too long, then Harry would have graduated and they would finally have each other.

Sure enough, one month after his graduation, Harry Potter stood in the great hall of Hogwarts, in robes of deep emerald green and silver. Standing opposite him in black and silver robes was Severus Snape.

The hall was full of friends, family and well wishers. The two men had exchanged rings, they had made their vows, and Harry was smiling up at his lover who was smiling back at him. "I now pronounce you husbands together, you may kiss." Severus leant down he firmly pressed his lips to those of his new husband. The dark man was filled with a happiness that he had never hoped to find and he had the rest of his life to thank the man in his arms.

The end.

(It's all done, yay much happiness)


End file.
